Here We Go Again
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Mickie thinks she's done with him. But he wants her back. Mickie can't live with him, but she can't live without him... what will she do? Mickie/Randy... metions of Maryse/CM Punk.
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song, or the WWE superstars.**

**A/N- Another Mindy Fic. My second WWE Couple obsession. Jeria being my first. Okay this Fic is based on the song Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. It will be a few-shot, no more than five chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letting Go**

* * *

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_- By Demi Lovato_

* * *

Mickie slammed the door of her hotel room. Well her and Randy's. She had just broken up with Randy once again.

They always did this.

They had an off- and- on relationship for the past year.

With tears making her eyesight blurry, she stumbled onto the bed.

Sitting up on the bed Mickie whipped away the tears.

Like many other nights Mickie grabbed a bag stuffing everything Randy had ever given her.

Clothes, Teddy bears, CD's, anything you could thing of.

Mickie looked at her finger where the promise ring Randy had given her rested. Mickie quickly took it off, trying not look at.

Before she could talk herself out of it she put it in the bag.

Sitting on the desk nearby she quickly wrote a note.

Randy,

These are all the things you have ever given me. don't try to make it up, were done for good. I cant keep going on like this.

Mickie L James

Mickie stuffed the note in the bag, before placing the bag on the bed.

Grabbing her duffle bag, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Mickie made her way to her best friends room.

Knocking on the door, Mickie stepped back and waited for it to be opened.

"Putain!" Mickie head a French voice exclaim before the door opened "Mickie what are you doing here?"

Mickie looked down trying to hide her puffy red eyes. "If its to late I can go somewhere else." Mickie said somehow making her voice sound normal.

"Oh no Mickie you can stay here with me, what's wrong sweetie?" the blond asked hurrying the brunette into the room.

Trying to avoid the subject Mickie asked a question "What does Putain mean?"

"Oh it means Fuck, its cause I hit my leg with the bed when I got up…" Maryse said "But I know what your doing, don't change the subject."

Mickie smiled sheepishly "Sorry, what time is it anyways."

"Twelve-Thirty, stop trying to change the subject, Micks." the blond said.

Mickie burst into tears once again, she couldn't lie to her best friend, Maryse knew her to well.

"Randy?" the blond asked.

Mickie sobbed harder as she said his name.

Maryse took her into her arms muttering angrily in French.

All Mickie heard in between angry mutterings was 'enculé'

Mickie giggled, it was funny hearing her talk in French, not understanding anything the blond was saying.

"What does that mean?" Mickie asked for the second time that night.

"Fucker." Maryse said before going back to muttering under her breath.

Mickie went back to the comfort of her friends arms.

"Mickie get up, were going to a club" Maryse said declared.

Mickie shook her head "I don't wanna."

"Stop winning, were going whether you like it or not." Maryse said going to take some clothes out of the small closet.

She came out with two outfits.

"Here put that on, we have to look très sexy." Maryse said handing her a mini skirt, a corset, and boots. "Let me call the Bella's."

Mickie sighted in defeat, knowing the blond wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mickie entered the bathroom to change and freshen up, while Maryse talked to the Bella's.

She quickly changed into the mini skirt, which looked smaller on her seeing as she had a bit curvier than the slim blonde. The silver corset fit her perfectly, as did the boots.

"Sexy." Maryse said as Mickie came out of the bathroom.

"You look sexy as well." Mickie said; Maryse had already changed into her party clothes.

"Merci, Merci." Maryse said as she straighten her hair quickly.

"Stop talking in French, I cant understand."

"Sorry, it just slips out." Maryse said to the curvy brunette.

Mickie nodded watching as Maryse did her own makeup.

"Come over here, I need to touch up your makeup and redo your hair." Maryse said pulling out a chair.

Mickie nodded and sat on the chair.

Maryse quickly let her hair down, making soft big curls.

"You know Maryse you could probably be a person that does hair, your like a pro."

Maryse giggled "Thanks, now close your eyes, let me do your eyes shadow."

Mickie did as told, and in no time she was finished.

Just as Mickie got up from the chair her phone beeped. Mickie opened the message and read it.

So sorry Micks, please come to our room and lets talk about it. xxxxxx RKO

Mickie felt the tears come back up, but she refused to cry. Plus Maryse would probably kill her for ruining her makeup.

"Who was that?"

"Randy." Mickie said.

Before Maryse could start cussing Randy out again, someone knocked on the door.

Mickie quickly went to open it to find the Bella twins on the other side.

"Hi Mickie!" they both exclaimed at the same time, hugging Mickie like there was no tomorrow.

"Brie, Nikki, I would like to have my best friend alive." Maryse said with a laugh.

The twins blushed pulling away from a gasping Mickie. "Sorry."

"It's okay you didn't kill me!" Mickie said.

"Well come on, lets go party." Maryse said.

With that the four Divas linked arms and left to party.

Thirty minutes later they stood in front of the most popular club they could find in the state they were in.

Flashing their ID's security the four beautiful your ladies made their way inside.

There were a few WWE Superstars there, but that was not surprise.

The Bella's quickly made their way to the dance.

"You can go you know." Mickie said to Maryse, who was eyeing her current boy-toy…. CM Punk.

"Thanks." the bond beamed before joining the Straight Edge Superstar in the dance floor.

Mickie smiled looking at them. She knew Maryse liked him, even if she keep on saying that she wasn't a relationship girl, but Mickie knew better.

Shaking her head Mickie made her way to the bar.

"A Patron shot." Mickie said to bar man, sitting in a stool.

He nodded.

As Mickie waited her phone beeped again. Mickie ignored it, knowing it was Randy.

Finally the bar man came back with her shot.

Mickie started sipping it, enjoying the drink.

Mickie looked at all the happy couples, thinking back to earlier in the night.

* * *

_Mickie looked in the mirror, putting on the finishing touches of her makeup._

_Someone knocked on the door and Mickie quickly went to open it._

_"Hi, baby." Randy said leaning down for a kiss._

_"Hi, I'm ready to go." Mickie said taking a hold of his hand._

_And in no time they were in restaurant for their date._

_They ordered their food and everything was going great._

_That is until she showed up._

_"Hi Randy." she said in her flirty voice._

_"Hi Kelly, what are you doing here."_

_"Oh you know just here on a date with Chris."_

_And on and on it went. Then Kelly stepped it up a notch, sitting down totally ignoring Mickie, and flirting with Randy._

_Mickie sat back and stayed quite to see if Randy said anything. Randy only flirted back, ignoring her as well._

_"What the hell!" Mickie exclaimed as Kelly left._

_"What?"_

_"Don't what me, you were flirting with her, in front of me none the less."_

_"I was being polite." Randy said._

_"Polite my ass, you know Randy this was the last straw, were done." Mickie said standing up._

_"Mickie come on sit down lets talk about this."_

_"No were done, for good."_

_And with that Mickie left the restaurant calling a cab she left to the hotel._

* * *

Seated comfortably on the stool under the dim lights Mickie raised her shot glass and said "Keep'em coming."

* * *

**A/N- Yay finished.**

**This was so different, than my usual ones. Hope you all liked it.**

**Thanks for Reading…. Now please Review.**


	2. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thanks to nostalgiafan2, Ainat, aquaflares21, and all55husbands, for all the wonderful Reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down**

* * *

_I tell everyone that we are through_

_Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_-By Demi Lovato_

* * *

Mickie tried prying her eyes open as she rolled over in the king sized bed. Finally after much trying she opened her eyes, looking around she realized she was in Maryse's room.

How she got there she didn't know.

Last night had been a blur after the seventh or was it eight shot? Truthfully she didn't know.

Stumbling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, putting on her workout clothes, seeing that the rest of her clothes were in Randy's room.

Mickie made her way into the now sunny bedroom.

"Maryse, are you trying to blind me?" Mickie asked as she stumbled in.

"Yay Mickie you awake." Maryse said in overly loud voice.

"Maryse you don't have to scream." Mickie said holding her hands to her ears.

And here come the huge headache.

"Sorry Mickie, but you wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't drunk a lot." Maryse said mockingly.

"What a best friend you are, I'm going to call Vince and beg him to bring Ria back to Raw." Mickie said with a slight pout.

Maryse rolled her eyes "Like Ria would come back, she has Rainbow Boy over there…. And I'm a good friend."

"Yea, whatever, you were making fun of me." Mickie said.

"Who do you think was the one that brought you back here." Maryse said.

Mickie rolled her eyes "You."

"Actually it was Punk." Maryse said.

"Who… oh your Punk Boy." Mickie said.

"He's not my Punk Boy." Maryse said.

"You like him." Mickie singsonged "You like Punk!"

"Whatever, lets go eat." Maryse said pulling Mickie out of the room and to the Hotel Restaurant.

Just after they ordered Mickie's phone went off.

"Hello."

"Hiya Micks, so you okay?" Maria asked.

Mickie had to smile, she already knew what the red head was going to say.

"Yes Ria, I'm fine… besides I'm over him." Mickie said.

Mickie could almost imagine Maria nodding her head "Yes you are Mickie, you deserve better than him."

"Thanks Ria, so who told you?"

"A little birdie."

"Was it a blond and French-Canadian bird?" Mickie said

Maria giggled "Yup, she called yesterday."

"Does everyone know?"

"Yup… wait Melina wants to talk to you." Maria said.

"Hey Micks, you okay?" Melina asked.

"I'm fine Melina." Mickie said.

"Okay but for the record you deserve someone better that him." Melina.

"I've heard it all before Melina, I know." Mickie said.

And it was true she always lied to them telling them she was fine. Or telling them that she realized that she was better, and deserved better.

Well it was all a lie. She loved him and after a few day they would be together.

Even if they couldn't live with each other, they also couldn't live without each other.

That was just how they were. And every time the broke up would be just one more bump in the rode.

After a few minutes of talking Mickie hung up and started to eat.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned around and her brown eyes looked into blue ones.

It was Randy.

Mickie turned around feeling the tears in her eyes.

She wouldn't let him see her cry, she never had before, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Sweetie what's wrong." Maryse said after she notice that Mickie was strangely quite… and wait were those tears in her eyes.

"Randy." Mickie whispered so much like the nigh before.

"Where." Maryse said, eyes flashing in anger.

Mickie said nothing and just continued to eat.

Maryse looked around, finally spotting him.

"My head hurts." Mickie complained.

Maryse grinned "Too bad."

"See told you, you were a bad friend." Mickie said.

They continued to eat for some time before Mickie decided to go and nap before she had to go to RAW.

"Okay go, I'll catch up with you." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded getting up and heading for her room.

If Mickie had stayed she would have seen Maryse going up to Randy, slapping him, saying a lot of bad French words. And Maryse slapping him again.

But Mickie didn't she just walked to Maryse's hotel room, falling onto the bed.

The tears she had been holding finally falling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N- Ta-da (Jazz Hands) there is another Chapter. Two more Chapters to go. After all this is a few-shot, not a whole story. But if you love Mindy( Mickie/Randy) you can check out my other story called Taking Over Me.**

**Thanks for Reading... please Review now.**


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer- I won nothing. Poor me.

A/N- Thanks to all55husbands, aquaflares21, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, stupidchicken05, and emma217.

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling togetherYou think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

**-By Demi Lovato**

Mickie and Maryse made their way to the arena, for RAW.

"Do you have a match." Mickie asked Maryse.

Maryse shook her head "I don't understand why we have to go to the show, if we don't have a match."

"Whatever you just want the day off to go see your Punk Boy." Mickie said teasing as she parked the rental car.

Maryse scoffed "Whatever, he whishes."

Mickie nodded at her friends denial, at least Mickie didn't deny wanting Randy back

"You know you want him."

Maryse rolled "Please I so do not, now stop talking about it."

Mickie rolled her eyes as well. "No I wont stop talking about it, till you admit you love him." Mickie said dragging out the word love.

Maryse pouted "Fine a like him a lot, but were so different, hes Mr. Straight-Edge and I'm like Ms. Party-Diva."

"So me and Randy are so different as well." Mickie "And we worked out for some time."

Maryse snorted "And that worked out so well."

Mickie shrugged as they walked towards the back door. "I still love him, like you love Punk."

Maryse said nothing as Fans surrounded them.

"Where's Randy, Mickie." a little girl asked.

Mickie crouched to her size "Hes not here with me, he will come later."

The little girl nodded and Mickie singed her book.

Mickie and Randy had been open with their relationship since the beginning. Their fans knew, and they didn't mind. Through some people had asked her how she could deal with his assholesness. Mickie always shrugged them off saying nothing.

But when the little girl asked for Randy, Mickie could feel her heart break.

Finally they made their way into the arena, waiving at some of the Superstars and even topping to chat.

The Divas made their way to the Woman's Locker room.

They watched the beginning of the show, Randy coming out and doing his usual speech about him being the best.

"I need to get ready." Mickie standing up from the couch, trying not to cry as she saw Randy on TV.

"I'll help." Maryse said taking out all the hair and makeup stuff as Mickie went to change.

Mickie came out dressed in her new gray and red ring attire.

Maryse quickly did her hair and makeup.

"Go out there and kick some Manozon, ass." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded giggling, leaving the locker room and heading to gorilla position.

Beth was already out there, all Mickie was waiting for was her cue.

Obsession was heard around the arena, alerting the fans of their favorite perky Diva.

Mickie smiled jumping up and down, making her way down the ramp.

Mickie did her usual slide into the ring thing, before going up the ring post to show off her new Divas Title.

Mickie climbed down, handing the ref her title to hold.

Just as the match was about to start, music that made Mickie's heart stop, sounded around the arena.

Voices was heard, Randy made his way down the ramp at a slow pace, title resting proudly on his shoulder.

Randy walked to her corner, and stood there nodding at the ref to start the match.

The ref did as he was told and the Match started.

Mickie left mad and in love at the same time.

Mad because of Randy flirting with Kelly , and in love because, well she was still love with him.

Mickie and Beth locked in the middle of the squared circle. Randy watched from the sidelines.

Mickie keep on going with the match, trying to pretend he wasn't there, but he was and she could do nothing about it.

Mickie keep on doing some of her more powerful moves, trying to get the upper hand on Beth.

But soon Beth got the upper hand.

With Mickie loosing, Randy started to cheer her on.

Finally Mickie got up, catching Beth with her famous DDT.

1, 2, 3 was all it took.

Instead of the ref giving her the title, it was Randy who stepped into the ring.

Her title was in his hand.

Mickie stretched out his hand to take her title, but Randy lifted it up, away from her reach.

"Give it here." Mickie said softly, not wanting to be heard fighting with him.

Randy leaned down to whisper in her ear "But you have to talk to me."

Mickie nodded not wanting to cause a scene.

Randy took her hand handing her the title, rising her hand.

The fans cheered, even though they were kinda confused on what had just happened.

Randy put an arm around her, leading her out of the ring and up the ramp.

When they reached backstage, Superstars and Stage people stared at them but backed down when Randy gave them his icy glare.

They continued their journey to Legacy's locker room in silence.

Randy opened the door to the locker room.

"Out." he said to Cody and Ted.

They both nodded leaving the room but not before giving Mickie a hug.

"So…" Mickie said softly.

Randy nodded sitting down on the couch, pulling Mickie down next to him.

"Look Mick, I'm really sorry." Randy said.

Mickie nodded.

"I never meant to flirt with Kelly, its just how I am." Randy said.

Mickie nodded "I know, but I was already mad at you."

Randy looked at her "Why."

"Because you were late for our date, and then we get there and you flirt with Kelly, like I'm not even there." Mickie said tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sorry." Randy said softly once again.

Mickie looked down trying to hide the tears.

Randy took her chin in his hand making her look at him, Randy whipped away the tears with his thumb.

Randy leaned forward giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

Mickie smiled, that was the Randy she knew and loved.

"I forgive you." Mickie said softly taking Randy's hand in both of hers.

Randy gave her one of his heart melting smiles, one that no one apart from her and his daughter saw.

Mickie smiled too, leaning into him.

Randy gave her a quick kiss, one that Mickie deepened.

Randy traced his tongue on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

Mickie gladly parted her lips slightly. Mickie somehow ended on his lap, arms around his neck, and his around her waist.

Finally Randy broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Mickie's.

"Go out with me." Randy said.

Mickie smiled at him, breathing deeply "When."

"Today." Randy said as he kissed his was down her neck.

"Okay, what time?' Mickie asked with a slight giggle as Randy kissed her collar bone.

"Eleven, so you have an hour to get ready." Randy said.

Mickie nodded but said nothing as Randy pulled her into another kiss.

Finally they staled down watching RAW.

Mickie didn't want to leave the comfort of Randy's arms. She knew all she was going to get was a long ass lecture from Maryse and the other Divas.

"Hey want to go out there with me?" Randy asked.

"Why, aren't Cody and Ted going with you." Mickie asked.

"Yea, but your much better looking than them." Randy said with a smirk.

"Yea." Cody said; they had come back to get ready. " Wait… hey!"

"Oh now you get it." Ted said.

Mickie laughed at their childish arguments, it was good to be back.

"Sure I'll go." Mickie said after watching Cody and Ted fight with amusement.

"Come on then." Randy said standing up and extending his hand to her.

Mickie took it, placing her title around her waist. Randy putting his over his shoulder.

"Ready." Randy asked Cody, Ted, and Mickie.

They all nodded leaving the locker room, walking towards gorilla position.

Mickie felt a gaze on, and quickly turned to look at a pissed of French-Canadian.

Mickie turned her back on her rolling her eyes.

She knew Maryse was just being overprotective of her.

_Let me just go out there, you can lecture me later. _Mickie though as Voices was heard around the arena for the second time that night.

**A/N- How was that, I hope it didn't suck! Hope you all liked it. Next Chappy is the last one of this short Fic. **

**Thanks for Reading could you now please Review. **


	4. Here We Go Again… and to Stay For Good

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, aquaflares21, emma217, all55husbands, and Waves of Rage (ch.1) thanks so much for the Reviews. **

**Chapter 4: Here We Go Again… and to Stay For Good **

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Again and again and again and again_

**- Demi Lovato**

Mickie made her way to the locker room, getting ready for the big lecture.

Mickie opened the door to the Divas locker room only to hear "What the hell Mickie."

Mickie smiled faintly at her not wanting to make the blond anymore angrier.

"What were you thinking, forgiving him." Maryse said.

"I love him." Mickie said softly.

Maryse's voice soften "I know you do, but if that asshole hurts you I will personally kick his ass."

Mickie smiled lightly "So your not mad."

Maryse shook her head. "No I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me." Mickie muttered as she went to get her duffle bag.

"What was that James?" the blond asked.

"Nothing!" Mickie exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

The two RAW Divas linked arms before walking out of the locker room, out of the arena and to their rental car.

"So are you going to help me get all dressed up for my date?" Mickie asked her best friend.

"Of Course." Maryse exclaimed as they made their way into the hotel.

Mickie and Maryse made the way to their hotel room and quickly went to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Mickie came out dressed in a white and baby blue sundresses. She slipped in some baby blue flip flops.

"How do I look." Mickie said twirling around.

Maryse laughed at her twirling friend "Yes you do."

"Thanks." Mickie said sitting on the chair.

Maryse then started doing her makeup with light colors. Maryse quickly started drying her hair and curling it into perfection.

"You know what I did why you were in the bathroom." Maryse said.

"What." Mickie said handing Maryse a silver flower hair pin.

"I called Punk." Maryse said making one of those bumps on Mickie's hair and clipping the clip.

"And told him what that you love him." Mickie said with a giggle.

Maryse staid quite.

"You did didn't you." Mickie said.

"Yes" Maryse said watching Mickie walk around looking for her small white purse.

"Umm what did he say." Mickie asked as Maryse handed her the purse.

"I love you too, Rys." Maryse said. "I'm meeting him in an hour for our official date."

Mickie whipped away a fake tear "My Rys is all grown up not and finally in a relation ship with her Punk Boy."

Maryse grinned.

"Sorry I wont be here to help you get ready." Mickie said.

"Its okay, now go have fun." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded as someone knocked on the door " That would be him."

Maryse gave her a smile and the tiny brunette went to open the door.

"Hi." Mickie said to the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

"Hi, you ready to go." Randy said to the tiny Diva.

Mickie nodded slipping her hand into Randy.

The Dominant Raw Couple made their was out of the hotel and to the warm Florida night.

"So were are we going?" Mickie asked as Randy led her to his car.

"A Surprise." Randy said opening the car door for her like a true gentleman.

Mickie pouted as she put her seatbelt "I hate surprises."

Randy smirked at her as they left the hotel parking lot. "I know."

Mickie rolled her eyes at him but smiled. She put his hand on his knee and he put his hand over hers.

"Were here." Randy said twenty minutes later.

Mickie looked out the window watching all the Miami sidewalk shops.

Randy stepped out of the car and helped her out. He put and arm around her small shoulders and she put her arm around his waist.

"Were to now." Mickie said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Ummm how about getting some Ice-Cream." Randy said.

Mickie grinned "Wow desert before dinner, you are a bad boy."

Randy smirked down at her as they made their way into the ice-cream place.

"Oooo I want Chocolate." Mickie said like a little girl when Randy asked her who she what kinda Ice-Cream she wanted.

Randy laughed as he order a chocolate and vanilla ice-creams. He loved how she always sounded so innocent and carefree, just one of the things he loves about her.

They left the shop holding hands eating the ice-cream.

"So were to now?" Mickie asked.

Randy didn't respond just pulled her to were the car was at.

He open the trunk and took out a basket and blanket.

"Aww were having a picnic." Mickie said "So cute."

"Cute?" Randy asked.

Mickie just shrugged and smiled at her as Randy took her hand and pulled her into the opposite direction.

"The beach?" Mickie asked.

Randy nodded with a smile.

Mickie took off her sandals and let go of Randy's hand.

"Bet you cant catch me legend killer." Mickie said with a giggle running away giggling, dropping her sandals on the way.

Randy laughed running after her, dropping the basket and blanket were she left her flip flops.

Randy quickly caught up with the tiny brunette, swinging her into his arms.

"Caught you." Randy whispered into her ear.

Mickie closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. When she opened them again she saw that Randy's intense blue eyes were boring into her chocolate brown one.

"You did." Mickie whispered before leaning in giving him a kiss, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finally after what seemed like hours Randy broke the kiss.

Randy started walking to were their stuff were at, Mickie in his arms, arm around her shoulders, and the other arm under her knees.

Finally Randy put her down on the soft sand sitting beside her.

"Here." Randy said handing Mickie a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks chef Randy." Mickie said teasing.

Randy smiled at her taking out two cokes.

They sat eating watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"Wait here, I need to get here." Randy said as he stood up.

Mickie nodded.

A few minutes later Randy came caring a black duffle bag.

"What's this?' Mickie asked as Randy sat down and handed the bag at her.

"What's rightfully yours." Randy said.

Mickie eyed him before opening the bag. Mickie gasped as she saw what was inside.

Mickie pulled out RKO shirts Randy had given her, teddy bears, pictures, CDs, and any other jewelry.

But the ring that Mickie wanted wasn't there.

Mickie pouted "Where's my ring."

"I thought it was time to get you a new one." Randy said pulling out a box.

"But I liked that on-" Mickie stopped talking when Randy opened the box.

There in the box was a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle with two little diamonds on each side.

"Mickie Laree James, will you marry me?" Randy asked getting on one knee.

Mickie gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. She leaned and kissed him causing him to loose his balance. Randy fell back, Mickie falling on top of him.

"Can I take that as a yes." Randy said with a grin.

Mickie grinned nodding.

Randy smiled at her putting the ring on her finger, he help up her hand, giving her a light kiss on the ring.

They both laid down on the sand. Mickie snuggling into her future husbands side.

"I think Mickie Laree Orton sounds wonderful." Mickie said.

Randy gave her a kiss on the forehead "I do too."

And the future Mr. and Mrs. Orton laid on the sand watching the waves crash onto the shore, watched the stars twinkling at them.

**A/N- There it is… the final chapter. Thanks for all of those who read my story, and reviewed it. Hope the last chapter was good. So one said that I should make the same Fic, but on Randy's point of you. So should I. **


End file.
